narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senkai
is a shinobi hailing from Konohagakure and the son of , bestowed with the worlwide epithet as the in reference to his instant speeds granted by his use of the Flying Thunder God Technique and natural speed. Background Early Life Prior to the dawn of Senkai's existence was a kunoichi named Tenten, who had lost a friend, comrad and secret crush, . She spent a large portion in grief of Neji, and remained single for more than a decade. One man apparently shook her out of her stupor and fell inlove with the kunoichi, giving birth to a little boy by the name of Senkai. His father seemingly died in combat after a six months of Tenten's pregnancy. Being her only link between her soulmate, Tenten was quite fond of her child, even for a parent, and began teaching the boy Bukijutsu at the very young age of four years old. The boy did not have much interest in this and would sometimes run away, quite fast, to play with others. Being younger, most of the other shinobi mistreated the boy, but he would run away quite quickly and strangely, none had the capability of outrunning the fellow despite his age. Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage at that time, took note of the boy's speed and wanted to make him a great shinobi of Konoha. When he was seven, he was entered into the academy and was not a prodigy, though he was in close terms with such shinobi. He was soon after promoted and entered into a genin team, where he excelled to even greater heights, showing enless potential. After he was promoted to chunin, Naruto, who had been curious of the boy's skill when he was young, saw this potential, especially his speed, and gave the boy a special scroll which contained the instructions to perform invented by , with the help from the former Hokage Guard Platoon, who possessed vast experienced with it's use. Senkai trained for six years with the technique, perfecting it and gaining knowledge to every single mechanism of the Jutsu. This training was rigorous and often Senkai missed missions to train, purposely that is, to train in its usage with the guards. Following his complete training and perfecting the technique in particular, Senkai performed missions more and was promoted to jonin at the age of sixteen. A year later, Senkai's fame with the technique went beyond borders of the land of fire, where enemy shinobi were ordered to flee upon seeing him by their own villages as they would not stand a chance. Senkai remained a shinobi of the utmost loyalty to Konoha, until things started to change. True Purpose Revealed The young man's fighting spirit was put into an abrupt halt when he discovered from his comrads that he was trained to be a weapon for Konoha and that his training was orchestrated by the council from the start, which saddened him, causing him to be less productive in missions. However, his mother managed to shake him out of his stupor by giving him guidance and support to help him find his true purpose. Seeking to fulfil his place in the world, the boy travelled per request to the Hokage, which was reluctantly approved. Senkai went to various countries in his travels and met up with various famous figures of the shinobi world, such as the veteran shinobi; Yukimura Senju whom the boy requested to be taught in medical ninjutsu, seeking the power to protect the village on his own terms. Prior to the tutelage of the old senju shinobi, Senkai had learnt various techniques from encounters with shinobi from all five great countries and more, keeping records of techniques and handseals in his journal and allowing the boy to mimic the techniques, using them as his own. At some point, he was able to memorize the summoning technique from seeing a vast quantity of shinobi perform it, thereby summoning an animal or object to aid them in battle. This sparked curiosity to the boy, whom had practice such handseals and performed all requirements, with the exception of having a contract. Consequently, he was reverse summoned to a special forest, where he met up with slugs. Percieved a threat to their territory, he was attacked on sight, until the forehead protector of Konoha was seen, and they halted their ferocious attack, having close ties with the village. Influenced by his own self-perpetuated mission to become strong enough to protect Konoha, he requested the slugs teach him all that they know. Senkai was given a summoning contract with the slugs and was taught how to gather natural energy, thus acquiring the ability to enter Sage Mode, a process which took three and a half days as a result. This is, according to Katsuyu, due to Senkai's chakra control, which allowed him to adapt easier with natural energy despite his inexperience. Sage Mode Application He was then able to enter Sage mode perfectly on the fourth day, with which minor parts of his appearance altered when entered. These altercations came in the form of his hazel eyes turning blue, along with his hair and the skin beneath his eyebrows to turn as white as the winter snow itself, akin to a slug. Senkai left the village and went on a journey with Yukimura Senju whilt being taught medical ninjutsu by the latter. He travelled with the senju for a period of three months, encountering various powerful figures in the shinobi world. Upon his return, he was enlisted into a special team named Sakushū along with a powerful kunoichi of konoha by the name of Senjō, who also happened to be a Senju clan member akin to his previous partner during his three-month journey. The duo were assigned various powerful missions and were the only shinobi sent to eliminate civil wars, further being a testament to the duo's power and the villages trust in that power. Being polar opposites in terms of gender and personality, the duo managed to form a brother-sister bond aside from the missions they are assigned to, with the kunoichi often pulling pranks to lighten the otherwise distant Senkai, much to the latter's exasperation. However, both shinobi have mutual understanding of each others persona and skill from the accumulated time in battle together. Their teamwork is refined and flawless, as if it were a telepathic understanding of sort. Appearance Senkai is light-skinned with brown hair and hazel eyes. He has a heart-shaped smooth jawline and has been noted to be quite handsome by many kunoichi. Prior to his genin years, he wore a black shirt with indigo pants and blue sandals, a rather simple outfit. In his teen years, his attire consists of a jet-black leather jacket with a grey undershirt. He finishes this style with black trousers, which are bandaged at the end, along with black shinobi sandals. The color of the pants also varies, as sometimes Senkai wears Navy blue trousers instead. He carries a sash around his waist, containing multiple small scrolls, which contain his entire arsenal. Personality Senkai can be described as a quiet and humble person. Though some people misconcept his quiet nature for shyness, Senkai has noted that he is quiet because he knows how words can hurt or cause conflict and therefore resolves to keep quiet. He only speaks when spoken to, with the exception of taunting enemies. He is a realist and evaluates all possible scenarios and outcome of a situation. Despite this fame for the teleportation technique and natural speeds, he usually likes to relax on a shade. Senkai also dislikes company, and prefers to be by himself in what he refers to as "soul-searching". Senkai also has unconditional love for his mother, swearing to protect her at all cost, even that of his love. He claims that she was his inspiration to forge a legacy on his own rather than attempting to be like somebody else, such as when the woman had quit her desire to be a medical-nin like the . He often becomes agitated when one insults Bukijutsu; a speciality of his mother, and usually guards her shop for shoplifters in his free time. Having seen his mother's grief whenever the subject of Neji Hyūga opens up, he developed a pacifist nature and does not like war. Though he puts that aside in combat and finishes opponents quickly rather than prolonging battles. He can also put an intimidating look for opponents to flee, though it is merely a facade as a means to escape battle. Due to his pacifist nature, he often has doubts about going into war, even for his own village, and as a result he was labelled a wild card and many shinobi have noted that his lack of pride and honor for his village is his flaw. Despite this, Senkai deeply cares for his village and will fight to his last breath for it, losing all doubts and thoughts of luxury to focus on the strategy in the battlefield. Few situations are able to, rarely, alter his humble and polite disposition, some of which are ironically trivial. A testament to this was his rather angry temper and response to bumping into someone due to the high temperatures of that day.Pride and Prejudice He also enjoys playing with opponents, especially ones who are absolutely weaker than him. This comes in the form of puns and taunting, causing them to be aggressive and capitalizing on their temper.Quest to the Forgotten Island Abilities Senkai is a powerful shinobi in his own right, noted to have surpassed Minato and Tobirama in terms of speed. One may ponder on whether limits to the man's potential exist or not. A testament to his power is that shinobi would flee upon seeing him, not only on their own free will, but on request of their villages. Being a taught by his mother at an early age, he has a vast array of techniques and weapons in his arsenal and few shinobi have commented that he has the capabilities to shape the shinobi world. Potential is one thing that does not seem to cease about the young man, and he was taught a vast array of techniques from different well-known shinobi, whom have earned their fame with their skill in their lifetime, ranging from Taijutsu to Medical Ninjutsu to name a few. Chakra and Control Senkai possesses large chakra reserves as a result of early arduous training and meditation, allowing the boy to fully grasp the potency of his chakra. These reserves are said to be nearly closeThe Seventh Hokage's natural reserves, despite the latter being of Uzumaki lineage. He has also attained the ability to manipulate his chakra flawlessly, to a certain extent, allowing him to use that chakra as an extension of his body. This allows him to use the environment as an enxtension of himself and launch attacks or distractions to get the precious seconds he needs to launch his fast-paced attacks. He can also incorporate this ability with Sage Mode, allowing him to manipulate the nature itself as an extension of his body. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is, without a doubt, Senkai's most prominent skill. He has knowledge of a vast array of techniques from a journal used to record techniques and handseals kneaded from just seeing them. Using this, he was able to master all five basic nature transformations, further improving his arsenal. Nature Transformation Senkai is proficient in the use of all five basic natures, and has the knowledge on their mechanisms. His extensive skill on these nature types allow him to be quite a formidable shinobi, who will always shift nature types to surprise and easily defeat the enemy. He can synchronized different natures to increase their destructive potency, a useful skill for a shinobi; especially in warfare. Space-time Ninjutsu Senkai has accumulated a vast knowledge of Space-Time Ninjutsu throughout his lifetime, especially with the use of the famous teleportation technique; The Flying Thunder God Technique, and its theorised sister technique; the Summoning Technique. Taking this into account coupled with his remarkable speeds, he is able to make instant attacks and outmanouvre other shinobi even in handicap situations. Using this in conjunction with his other aspects, such as kenjutsu, allows them to effortlessly slaughter otherwise powerful opponents by outpacing and outwitting them. Barrier Ninjutsu Though it is not his best area, Senkai has accumulated fair skill with barriers, and was highly capable enough to use the Kage-level durable barrier with the use of shadow clones, capable of withstanding and redirecting a tailed beast ball from the majestic Ten-Tails. Taijutsu Having been under the tutelage of rock lee for a small amount of time, he learnt the basics of taijutsu and became quite proficient in its usage, so much so that he learnt and adapted to two taijutsu fighting styles. *'Capoeira : ' Capoeira has a variety of different techniques that make use of the hands, feet, legs, arms and head. Both kicks, punches and take downs are among the offensive movements, but the emphasis is normally on kicking. Because of the appearance of many techniques, they are often mistaken for dancing or acrobatic maneuvers. However, while capoeira has some quite impressive, acrobatic signature moves, many of the basic techniques in capoeira are similar to those found in other martial arts. Its a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. Senkai was able to learn the basics of the technique from Rock Lee, and further improved it by himself, turning it into his own style and further amplified by his flying thunder God Technique, whereas he marks an area infront of the opponents or the opponents themselves, appearing back and forth to launch devastating instantaneous kicks and punches in what would seem like a breakdance routine to the inexperienced eyesCapoeira#Senkai's Usage. *'Strong Fist : ' This is a simple fighting style primarily focusing on dealing external damage, and was the main taijutsu taught to Senkai by Lee. This allowed him to launch ferocious attacks and break the enemy's bones, using his natural speed to his advantage to land such attacks. Kenjutsu Senkai also learnt the basics of swordsmanship from Tenten. Combining her accumulated knowledge along with his own, he developed his own use of the craft. Also, he wields the Kamiken, given to him by Utsuro Uchiha, which has the ability to absorb physical energy to fuel itself. As expected, Senkai has also managed to utilise the fighting style in unison with his speed and teleportation, further amplifying the potent diversity of his arsenal. Despite his skill with the technique, he mostly uses it to threaten or distract opponents, and it has been rare that he slaughters a shinobi with his sword, unless they've done him or his loved ones wrong. He wields his Kamiken with great skill, courtesy of training from Utsuro, and makes it seem as light as a feather despite it's weight. Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術, Sage Techniques) refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) around a person. The energy blends with the user's chakra and allows them to enter a heightened state called Sage Mode, drastically increasing the potency of his chakra. Upon his discovery of the Shikkotsu Forest, Senkai was taught to enter this state by the slugs, with his hair turning snow white and his eyes blue. The state increase his speed dramatically, making the body flicker seem like teleportation. His Phantom Sensing also covers a wide range of 100m instead of 50m, and it becomes more sensitive to chakra; easily spotting it wherever it builds up beneath, even the slightest of movement between one's chakra flow is detected for the 100m distance. Furthermore, he recovers faster whilst in this mode. Fūinjutsu Truly a powerful shinobi, Senkai has accumulated a vast amount of knowledge in the use of fūinjutsu, and can use basic techniques of this complex ability, such as nullifying the summoning technique from being used by his targets. Akin to what would be best described as mere curiosity, he was able to created a very deadly technique based on fūinjutsu, which became one of the multiple reasons this shinobi was feared so much, and also a reason he was labelled a vital asset to Konoha. Other Skills Sensory Perception Senkai was blessed with the ability to sense chakra, to a certain extent. This skill allowed the boy to track down shinobi according to the color of their chakra and "feel" a shinobi's presence without even using any of the five senses. *'Phantom Sensing:' This is an ability granted to a handful of shinobi, which allows them to erect a "barrier". This barrier covers a varying range depending on the users skill. It allows shinobi to "feel" presence of people or objects, whether tangible or ghostly or even concealed. This type of sensing also allows users to observe something in a microscopic view, allowing them to distinguish different poisons and other substances which are in the vicinity of the barrier. Senkai uses it the same way, and can erect the barrier to cover 50m. When in this barrier, hiding is futile, even with the use of a certain space-time technique. As a result of this technique, it is theorized nobody can take launch surprise attacks on one who possesses it, which is the cause of many shinobi having such a desire to obtain it. Intelligence Senkai is analytical and quite a smart shinobi. This is a result of ardous training and presumably inherited from his mother, who also possessed the same trait. It is also indirectly influenced by the years Senkai spent studying the Flying Thunder God Technique. With such knowledge at his disposal, Senkai is often unpredictable in attacks and frequently changes his attack pattern to keep shinobi guessing. Stats Synopsis Thunderbolt Journeys Arc Cursed Island Saga Senkai used a trip to an island that had special healing water as an excuse to escape training with the renowned Senju. He heard about a curse that plagued the island and decided to investigate. This subsequently led to the shinobi battling three foes that are part of a treacherous group named Sephirot, who were seeking one of seven instruments that were scattered in the shinobi world as they would unleash something truly horrific. Senkai defeated the trio of shinobi, but they managed to get the instruments and escape, leaving the young man with a threat. These shinobi had unwittingly unleashed deadly creatures that guarded the instruments, and their terror was released upon the residents of the island. Senkai managed to stop them and lift the curse, thus became renowned as a hero of their island. Uchiha vs Sage Saga Senkai had gone off-track from the Senju, and met a man by the name of Shai, who possessed two of the legendary three dojutsu. Senkai requested a fight from the man and had to meet him in, ironically, the outskirts of Konohagakure to battle. (to be continued) Encountering the Celestial Shinobi Trivia *Senkai can be translated as "Whirl (旋回)" in respect to Neji, whom shares a similar meaning of his name. *His unique teleportation mark is translated as "Ten (この; Kono)" in reference to 's name. *If Senkai had an actual databook, it would say: **Senkai wishes to fight , and . **His favourate food is and with in . **He values integrity, honesty and self-actualisation amongst many of his other virtues. Trivia *Senkai can be translated as "Whirl (旋回)" in respect to Neji, whom shares a similar meaning of his name. *His unique teleportation mark is translated as "Ten (この; Kono)" in reference to 's name. *If Senkai had an actual databook, it would say: **Senkai wishes to fight , and . **His favourate food is and with in . **He values integrity, honesty and self-actualisation amongst many of his other virtues. Quotes (To: his sensei): "All that glitters isn't gold. Sometimes... It's the thunderbolt!" (To: Hakuhyō Yuki): "You think it was easy to be like this? I was bullied as a child, and I was not exactly a prodigy... I trained hard to become like this, my power didn't fall out of the tree! My will helped me become like this, and you'd see that you can do that too If you stopped feeling sorry for yourself!"Quest to the Forgotten Island#The Last Stand References